Fundy Story !
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Un petit délire avec les groupes que j'aime juste pour le plaisir ! Le titre "Fundy Story" vient de "fun" et "bloody" parce que j'ai trouver ça marrant ! Aller pas chercher chuis pas normale ! xP Bonne lecture !
1. Présentations des personnages

**Voila la présentation des personnages et donc le commencement de l'histoire: _Fundy Story_ ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

_**Akisa Akatsuki**_: Akisa, 15 ans, 1m55 et 41kg est une jeune fille au cheveux blond platine avec des mèches noires lui arrivant presque aux genoux lissés, le visage fin et les yeux gris argentés, elle possède un piercing sur la langue qui est une sphère noire avec des spirales argentés tout autour, elle s'habille plus dans le style oshare avec des habits coloré et éclatant mais elle peut aussi s'habillée sombre malgré qu'elle garde ses bijoux très colorés comme son collier en forme de lapin bleu clair, quand elle fait un concert avec le groupe qu'elle forme avec Shiina (chanteur), Kurorine (batteuse), Amenori (guitariste) et Taku (deuxième guitariste plus souvent a la guitare acoustique qu'électrique), elle joue de la basse sous le pseudo "AkY~Sa" mais elle a aussi écrit quelques chansons qu'elle chante en général entre les chansons de Shiina, qui lui aussi joue de la basse, la relayant ainsi quand elle chante. Son caractère est celui d'une gamine qui ne sait faire et dire que des conneries, bien que parfois elle surprenne la totalité des gens qui la connaisse en fondant un raisonnement imparable, mais Akisa restant Akisa, impossible de lui faire répéter deux fois le même argument intelligent qu'elle aurait put dire. C'est une vrai boule d' énergie, d'ailleurs dans le rôle de bassiste elle ne reste jamais bien longtemps immobile. Elle est très proche de Shiina qui est le membre du groupe ayant un caractère se rapprochant le plus du sien. Elle a une telle fascination envers les chats qu'elle en est arriver a ronronner quand elle est contente mais elle boude quand Shiina le lui dit qu'il trouve a trop mignon car il le dit devant tout le monde, elle le considère comme un frère. Elle possède un lien étrange avec les animaux qui ne la renient jamais et qui dans son enfance étaient ses seuls amis.

_**Shiina Neyako**_ : Shiina, 16 ans, 1m60 et 45kg est un beau blond coiffé avec deux mèches sur les cotés dont les pointes sont noires et les cheveux lissés plat derrière avec un visage fin et de beaux yeux bleus, il a un piercing en forme d'hameçon noir a la lèvre inférieur a droite, il s'habille plutôt classe souvent avec un kéffier jaune, il met souvent des jean ni trop serrés ni trop large et des chaussures de skate qui lui donne un style qui lui va a merveille ! Il est très taquin et aime plaisanter sur tout les sujets mais il est très protecteur envers Akisa qu'il considère comme une sœur car il la sait très naïve et sais être sérieux lorsque la situation devient grave ou lorsque la conversation porte sur un sujet important, il peut même devenir froid et dans ces cas la il fait peur. Bien qu'il ne le lui montre pas souvent, il considère Taku comme un grand-frère et malgré qu'il ne se connaisse que depuis quelques années, quelques fanservice les ont beaucoup rapprochés et ils n'ont aucune honte ou gêne a se kisser quand ont leur demande, c'est en quelques sortes devenus une habitude et bien que Akisa bave presque lorsqu'il le font, amenory est un peu plus jalouse car Taku lui fait des "infidélités" bien qu'elle soit une yaoiste en force elle aussi. Il adore les animaux en particulier les chats car il trouve qu'Akisa ronronne quand elle est dans ses bras et qu'il la trouve trop mignonne quand il le lui dit car elle devient toute rouge. Il adore appeler Akisa "Nekohime" et l'embête toujours avec son rapprochement spectaculaire avec les animaux.

_**amenory Takemoto**_: amenory veut absolument que son prénom s'écrive en minuscule sous peine de mort imminente, jeune fille de 18 ans, 1m68 et 50kg un peu distante avec les autres, elle s'énerve très vite et s'éclate souvent comme une dingue avec sa guitare (la même que Uruha de The GazettE dans Before I Decay, son idole pour la guitare), elle est gentille mais même si elle un caractère assez calme, ne vous y tromper pas, elle se fait remarquer partout ou elle va, incapable de fermer sa grande geule une seule seconde et également a cause du fait qu'elle se casse la geule n'importe quand n'importe ou on ne sait pas comment avec on ne sait quoi. Elle est très courageuse et sait se montrer ferme, un de ses rares points faibles est sa peur, presque phobie, du noir avec laquelle Taku, son ami d'enfance, adore la taquiner. Elle a en revanche beaucoup d'humour a revendre mais n'hésite pas a rembarrer les personnes qui l'énerve ou font chier ses potes, elle fait preuve d'un tact inimaginable... Grande et fine, les cheveux noir corbeau avec des locks qui comportent des mèches bleues turquoises et argent, les yeux verts pétillant et elle possède plusieurs piercing : Un a la lèvre, un a l'arcade et trois a chaque oreilles. Questions vestimentaires, elle portent toujours des vêtements de couleurs sombre, souvent un débardeur, quelques fois elle portent des jambières dont les couleurs diffère selon ses humeurs, quand elle a froid elle met toujours une veste en cuir. Elle met toujours toute sorte de bracelet de toutes les couleurs. Elle met également de temps en temps des portes jarretelles pour certaines chansons. Elle ne met que des converses, jamais d'autres types de chaussures qu'elle ne supporte pas. Elle est une génie de l'informatique et son talent sers au groupe pour lequel elle fait les remix et dont elle est le leader.

_**Taku Matsumoto**_ : Jeune homme de 20 ans, 1m73 et 59kg est un garçon assez simpliste qui vit sa vie au jour le jour, il a beaucoup d'humour mais est également un pervers refoulé, quoique refoulé, amenory a des doutes a se sujet. Il sait être hyper attentif et protecteur envers ses amis quand les choses tourne mal, il est assez gentil et facile a vivre mais il peut se montrer agressif envers le gens qui blesse les personnes qui lui sont proches, allant même parfois jusqu'à les blessé physiquement. Il a un physique plutôt avantageux, plutôt grand et musclé par rapport a Shiina, il a les cheveux marron chocolat avec des mèches rouges coiffé en une sorte de coupe qui le fait ressembler a une perruche ou alors lissé avec une raie au milieu et les yeux gris nacrés. Il a un piercing a la lèvre inférieur et un écarteur noir a l'oreille gauche. Il s'habille souvent décontracte avec un débardeur, souvent sombre, assez large et un pantalon dans le genre baggy asses sombre également. Il n'aime pas trop la couleur car il dit que ça lui "explose sa rétine si délicate et que si il ne voit plus il ne pourra plus mater". Il adore énerver Akisa qui le prend souvent pour un grand frère et il se dispute assez souvent sous les regard exaspérer des autres membres du groupe, en particulier Shiina et amenory, leurs sujet de dispute est souvent leurs taille, Taku faisant 15 bon cm de plus qu'elle mais également le fait qu'Akisa ne supporte pas le fait qu'il lui dise "Ta geule" avec un air blasé. Taku n'est pas un grand bagarreur et n'aime pas trop blesser les gens mais si il lui faut utiliser la force pour protéger ses amis, il n'hésite pas. A RETENIR : TAKU EST UN SM BIEN QUE DANS LA FIC IL NE SERA PAS BEAUCOUP MIS EN AVANT CE COTE DE SA PERSONALITE POUR NE PAS CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES ! (Sauf si ça m'amuse héhé !)

_**Kurorine Kamisa**_: Kurorine est une jeune fille de 16 ans, 1m65 et 47kg, les cheveux noirs nuit lui arrivant au bas du dos qu'elle attache presque toujours en queue de cheval haute, elle possède des mèches bleu foncé brillant qui font ressortir ses yeux bleu océan. Elle a un caractère assez sympathique, facile a vivre, en revanche, il ne faut pas l'énerver car sa peut faire très mal, une Kami-sama, comme se plait a l'appeler Akisa, en colère est très dangereuse pour la santé. Elle n'a pas honte de faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire n'importe quand et n'importe ou et lorsqu'elle stresse, elle joue de la batterie, son instrument est une des choses qu'elle aime le plus au monde, elle a même une fois faillit tuer Shiina qui s'était sans le faire exprès pris les pieds dans les câbles et avait fait tomber une de ses précieuses baguettes, si elle s'énerve a ce point lorsque l'on touche a ses baguettes, je suis sur que personnes n'ose imaginer si on touchais a la caisse claire ! Sinon elle s'habille assez normalement, elle préfère les jean et les short mais elle met de temps a autres des jupes ou des robes, elle met souvent des maillot a manche courtes avec son habituelle veste noir et elle préfère mettre des baskets qu'elle trouve plus confortable mais elle met parfois des bottes avec ou sans talons lorsque il fait froid essentiellement. Elle a par contre la mauvaise habitude de dire un grand "eeeeeeeeeeeeeh" quand quelques chose la choque ou la surprend, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rigoler Akisa, qui se prend a chaque fois une tape sur le haut de la tête par Kami-sama en personne. Elle sort aussi assez souvent un regard de tueur que Akisa surnomme "X-Burner" et qui peut signifier un danger de mort. Kurorine est également une personne très lunatique, elle peu un instant être très calme et l'instant d'après vouloir foutre une baguette dans le c** de Taku car celui-ci a encore fait une connerie. Elle est très dangereuse en possession de tout ses moyens et de ses baguettes ou autres objets ayant la même forme et qu'il est "biologiquement" possible d'enfoncer la ou vous penser...

_**Junpei Usagi**_: Jeune garçon de 18 ans, 1m69 et 52kg, les cheveux mi-long châtains clair avec des mèches chocolats faisant très bien ressortir ses yeux couleurs miel. Un garçon sympathique qui garde toujours le sourire, il aime bien faire des blagues a deux balles dont il est le seul capable d'en rire, c'est un pacifique né et un gros flemmard par la même occasion. Il dort dès qu'il le peut mais est toujours sur ses gardes de peur de se prendre une des baguettes de Kurorine, qu'il appelle Ririne, surnom donné par Akisa, car il sait que ça la fait royalement chier. Il adore emmerder les autres et est un professionnel pour ça, c'est d'ailleurs celui qui supporte le mieux Akisa car ils ont un peu le même caractère malgré qu'il soit moins énergique. Il est malgré sa flemmardise très intelligent mais n'aime pas le montrer car il ne veut pas qu'on lui en demande trop. Il s'habille normalement, ni trop sombre, ni trop coloré. Il a presque toujours des lunettes alors qu'il n'a pas de problèmes de vue, il dit que c'est parce que les lunettes lui vont bien. Il ne supporte pas les gens prétentieux et qui juge sans connaitre. Il fait souvent des recherches de contrat pour le groupe de ses amis. Il y a quelques années, il était encore batteur de session mais il a dut arrêter après s'être blesser au poignet, malgré cela il continue a en jouer pour le plaisir et corrige Kurorine quand celle-ci se trompe, ce qui arrive très rarement.

_**Sukina Harumu**_: Jeune fille de 13 ans, 1m47 et 32kg, les cheveux long et blond paille avec des mèches plus courtes en cadrants ses yeux noisettes. Une fille gentille et toujours très dynamique mais un peu timide avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle connait Akisa depuis sa naissance car sa mère était la nourrice de la bassiste. Elle préfère les chiens aux chats alors qu'Akisa est le total opposé mais leurs personnalités s'accordent très bien. Elle se dispute de temps en temps avec sa grande sœur de cœur mais elles ne restent jamais fâchées très longtemps. Malgré qu'Akisa ne soit pas du tout sainte d'esprit, elle essai de protéger par tout les moyens la "pureté" de celui de Sukina. Cette dernière ayant presque été éduquer par la bassiste, question connerie et gaminerie, elle en rate pas une. Ces deux la dans la même pièce forme une catastrophe naturelle. Mieux vaut les tenir a l'œil. Question vestimentaire, Sukina s'habille beaucoup dans les teintes clair et adore tout ce qui touche aux vêtement de princesse et autres accessoires kawai. Son modèle est Akisa mais elle ne veut pas la copier car cette dernière lui a dit de trouver son propre style bien qu'il soit totalement en opposition avec celui de la bassiste. Elle joue du piano depuis son plus jeune âge mais ce n'est qu'une de ses passion et elle ne compte pas en faire son métier bien qu'Akisa lui répète tout le temps qu'elle a un don.

* * *

**Voila pour les personnages ensuite il y aura les membres de the GazettE, du GacktJob (et Gackt lui-même bien sur xD), miyavi, LM.C et peut-être 12012 et SID si j'arrive a les intégrer a l'histoire sans perdre de personnage au fil des chapitres xD Voila pour la présentations des personnages !**


	2. Introduction

**Voici l'introduction de Fundy Story ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture a tous !**

**

* * *

**

_Akihabara, 21:24, Vendredi 15 Octobre 2010, studio des Bloody TaMaShY:_

Dans leurs studio, les membres de Bloody TaMaShY, groupe récement connu de la population japonaise, alors qu'ils ètaient censé répétés, riaient joyeusement tous ensemble en rigolant pour rien.

**Taku**: si si ! J'te jure qu'elle a dit ça ! Elle lui a sortit un "D'ou tu m'dis ça toi serieu !" et la naine elle l'a enchainée avec un "Tu te crois chez mémé ?" !

**Shiina**: *plié de rire les larmes au yeux* J'aurais trop voulu voir ça ! Ame-chan qui rembarre un fan qui te matte et Aki qui en rajoute une couche !

**Akisa**: Ouais je l'est fucker et arrête de m'appeler la naine Baka-nii-chan !

**Taku**: Ta geule la naine !

**Akisa**: Grrrr !

**amenory**: Roh c'est bon hein vous aller pas nous en faire une tartiflette non plus et Akisa arrête avec tes vulgarité sinon j'te confisque ta PSP !

**Akisa**: Noooooooooooooooon ! Pas ma PSP d'amour ! Ma présieuce Okami ! Pitié !

**amenory**: Alors t'as intérêt a te calmer ma ptite !

**Akisa**: Bouhou... *va se réfugier contre Kurorine qui dormait a moitié sur le canapé* Kami-sama aide moi !

**Kurorine**: *en la dégageant par terre* Dégage de mon nuage Shinigami et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Akisa**: Kami-sama...

**Kurorine**: Mais non allez j'déconne viens *en lui faisant une place sur le canapé* Raconte a Kami-sama ce qui va pas parce que elle a pas tout bien suivit !

**Akisa**: Onee-chan veut me confisquer Okami T.T

**Kurorine**: Alala ame jt'ai pourtant répéter des centaines de fois de pas lui dire ça après elle vient pleurer dans nos fut !

**Taku**: *en chuchotant a l'oreille de Shiina* C'est sur qu'elle risque pas de venir pleurer dans leurs jupons !

**Shiina**: xD *mort de rire*

**amenory**: Oui je sais mais j'adore la taquiner ! Roh aller Akisa boude pas ! *va s'installer a coté de Akisa et Kurorine et caresse la tête de Akisa qui commence a ronronner sous les rires de Taku et Shiina* Au fait Kuro-chan demain répète a quelle heure ?

**Kurorine**: 14h c'est bon normalement !

**Taku**: Mwahahaha le petit chat qui ronronne !

**Akisa**: *qui se lève et court vers Taku qu'elle essai de taper mais qui ne sent hélas rien avec la force de mouche de Akisa* Vilain Takuyan !

**Taku**: Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut la naine ?

**Akisa**: Mooo ! Tu m'énerve Takuyan, jte boude ! *va s'asseoir a côté de sa basse et commence a lui parler* T'as vu Bassu-chan ils sont méchants avec moi ! *en jetant un regard en coin a Taku et Shiina* Bah allez-y fendez vous l'ananas j'dirait rien ! Bassu-chan !

**Shiina**: Et voila qu'elle parle a sa basse maintenant ... On est pas sortit de l'auberge !

**Taku**: Pour en sortir faudrait déjà qu'on y rentre !

**Shiina et Taku**: ... *explose de rire comme des tarés*

**amenory**: Ils rigolent vraiment pour rien ces deux la hein ?

**Kurorine**: Ils sont trop bête !

**amenory**: Bah que veut tu Kami-sama les a pas gatés a ce niveau la !

**Kurorine**: Oh t'est dure la ! J'ai fait un effort quand même Shiina sait chanter et Taku sait gratter !

**amenory**: Ouais mais bon quand même xD Ils ont presque la même mentalité que Akisa !

**Kurorine**: *en regardant Akisa parler a sa basse en faisant les larmes de crocodile* Oh c'est méchant ça xD

Et c'est sur un guitariste et un chanteur en plein fourire, une batteuse et une guitariste en pleine conversation et une bassiste en pleine divaguation que le soleil fini de se coucher a l'horizon.

* * *

**Akisa: Voili voilou ! Bon l'intro est pas très longue mais je vous promet que je me rattraperais avec les chapitre ! Vous l'aures remarquez mon personage a VRAIMENT une personalités de gamine ! Mais hélas c'est ainsi qu'est pas petite personne xP Donc bon j'vais pas changer la réalité pour vos beaux yeux ! Allez Bye-bye tout le monde !**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ J'ai de la chance cette fois-ci elle n'a pas écrit sur moi !**

**Tsuna: Oui c'est sur que cette fois ont a de la chance ! T'imagines ce qu'ont a fait dans "La chaleur de l'hiver." ?**

**Mukuro: Oya Oya~ Bien sur que je l'imagine, très bien même. Maintenant, et si ont passait a la pratique ?**

**Tsuna: *en prenant ses jambes a son cou* HIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Mukuro: *qui lui coure après* Reviens ici Tsunayoshi ! J'aurais ton corp ! Par tout les moyen ! Kuhahahaha~ !**

**Akisa: *qui s'apprête a leur courrir après avec un appareil photo a la main* Review =D ? *part en courant* Muku-chi ! Tsu-chan ! Attendez moi !**


End file.
